This invention relates to a device and a method for the identification of microorganisms.
With changes in the drinking water ordinance (TrinkwV2001), it was laid down that hot water storage systems with a storage capacity of more than 200 liters and hot drinking water piping systems with a volume of more than 3 liters must be regularly investigated for bacteria such as the microorganisms Legionella or E. coli. In addition, respiratory systems such as mobile respiration machines, oxygen or respiratory air lines in hospitals etc. must be regularly checked and maintained.
Up to now these tests have been performed via diagnostic analysis in the laboratory on previously taken sample solutions or filter devices. Special microbiological culture mediums with test smears have been provided and examined after appropriate incubation periods under optimum conditions for the target organisms. These test methods described have up to now taken several days, even weeks, so that the corresponding systems with findings are still in operation during the test period, or previously systems tested as positive have not been released for the analysis period although a germ contamination no longer exists.